


Princeling Sitting

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A mishap with the young Prince's nanny leaves Regis angry then amused.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Princeling Sitting

Walking through the long hall, Regis made his way towards his son's chambers, mentally swearing to fire the imbeciles in charge of giving him reports on his son. How dare they keep the fact that Noctis' nanny has been sick and absent for almost a week from him!

Reaching the doors, the sound of shrill laughter had him pausing, hand resting on the knob as the sound of toys falling and giggling got louder. Slowly twisting the knob Regis snuck through the barely open door, the sight of the glaive uniform, folded and neatly put on a chaise lounge gave him pause, his brows furrowed when he noticed the purple ribbons that seemed to tie around one of the sleeves.

Another giggle and more sounds of crashing toys brought his attention away from the confusing site towards where the sounds were loudest.

The sight that greeted him made him give an owlish blink as he took in the picture before him. Toys scattered across the floor, a sizable blanket fort set up and looking well used, and a glaive and child, _his_ child dressed in behemoth pajama onesies, absolutely wrecking a citadel shaped block building. He blinked again when he recognized the glaive before him, a newer recruit, Nyx Ulric, that was quickly making a name for himself, and one that Drautos swore lived only with one purpose in life, and that was to irritate him.

Regis stared at the sight for a moment more before deciding his son was well taken care of. After giving one last glance to the _raging behemoths_ , he turned and walked back towards the door, making a mental note to thank the young glaive....after he took care of a few other things 


End file.
